1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers for sealed bandages.
2. Description of Related Art
Various dispensers for bandages have been proposed in the art. To date, however, none of the prior art dispensers teach, show or suggest the present novel design.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,894 to Garland discloses a dispenser for bandages that strips the outer wrapping of the bandage; however, inter alia, Garland discloses a bulky, wall-mounted design that does not lend itself to manufacture into an easily portable, hand-held unit as the present design, nor does the complicated gearing in Garland suggest the compact design of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,494 to Baratta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,140 to Pellegrino and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,586 to Taulbee et al., are examples of rolls of bandages dispensed by manually pulling the bandages from a roll; however, neither of these references suggest the present invention, as they lack, inter alia, a way of dispensing a bandage mechanically.